


she was everything

by justrunamok



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, One Shot, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrunamok/pseuds/justrunamok
Summary: Carrillo knew he was fucked the moment she stormed in.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	she was everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Maurice Compte has me good so I thought I'd get this random thing out before I drown in repressed feels.

She was _loud_.

He had been waiting for the Americans to come waltzing in like they always did when they fucked up. He knew from experience that avoiding them would only prolong their incessant yapping. So he stayed, taking the time to go through the ridiculous amount of reports Maria had brought in over the week. He wouldn’t admit it, but the thundering of boots down the hallway startled him so bad, he dropped his pen. His game face was on by the time the whirlwind and her boots slammed his door open. And fuck, if she wasn’t the most enthralling person to ever scold him within an inch of his life. No one could blame him for being so starstruck, he was expecting Murphy and Pena, not a five-foot-six woman with fire for eyes. He did catch Pena smirking, the fucker knew exactly what he was thinking.

She was _angry_.

She slid into the car, armed to the teeth, eyes flashing. Before a word had passed his lips, she had snarled at him. Through the fuzziness in his head that always accompanied her presence, he caught the gist of her little speech. Basically, it was a mixture of _fuck you, Carrillo_ and _I’m not a child_. He hadn’t meant to offend her, God forbid he ever did, but he had thought that an operation to catch the cartel’s top sicario would be too much for a new agent’s first time in the field. Not to mention that he didn’t really want her around all that. He really couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying. And now, both Pena and Murphy were grinning. The fuckers.

She was _strong_.

He was too far away when the bullet hit. He was, however, close enough to the fucker to shoot him in the stomach. After barking into his comms that the target was dead, he rushed over to where the Americans were corralled over her small form. The bullet had hit her arm, thank God, her sweat-soaked shirt now drenched with blood too. Murphy had one arm around her waist ~~fuck off, Murphy~~ while Pena made sure the bullet hadn’t nicked any arteries. She had grinned at him then, sharp as anything, and said he wasn’t getting rid of her just yet. She wasn’t smiling the next week though, when she had gotten back to work after bullying the nurses into signing her release form, just to find out that she was on desk duty.

She was _smart_.

Too smart, he thought, as he watched her spin through the crush of people in the bar. Her tank top was more than a slip of cloth, the sheer material flowy and hinting at the flush of her waist. She had propositioned him earlier that week, telling him that the tension had started to get distracting and fucking it out would be fantastic. She laughed after he said no, the crinkle of her eyes making it hard to think. He should have said yes because the rest of the week had been torture. She had brushed up against him in corridors and smirked a wicked thing in meetings. And there he was, nursing a bottle of whiskey as she drove her point home. Those jeans were sinful. Murphy smiling at his pain from across the table was not helping. So he nodded when she asked again later that night.

She was _soft_.

He knew it. He had always known that having her would make him lose his goddamn mind. He stared at the arch of her body as she buried her fingers into his hair and he couldn’t look away. Her hips bucked against his face and he groaned. When she let out insane little whimpers as he gave her what she wanted, he knew he was fucked. He could do this forever. The way her eyes smoldered when he pulled away was intoxicating. She had pushed him over then, her thighs bracketing his stomach as she leaned over him. Her lips traced his cheekbone and he almost swore when they ran though her slick on his chin, tasting herself. He definitely swore when she promptly sunk down on him, palms braced on his chest. She was a sight to see, head thrown back as she fucked him, so he rose and curled a hand around her throat as he mouthed at her breasts. The way she melted against him after had his mind short-circuiting.

She was _beautiful_.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo or comment to let me know what you think. criticism is much welcome, i need pointers, people. hope you enjoyed this messy lil fluff thing, stay safe.


End file.
